


Hey There Juliet

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, alice is a megabitch, and hes like nah, angsty!jughead, archie is jealous af, betty is super sad, bughead is literally goals, cheryl is a nutjob, cheryl tries to get with archie, i'm literal garbage, if you get easily triggered by mentions of suicide i'm warning you, in a cute way not stalkery, jughead is literally obsessed with betty, super fluffy, why is there so little of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: "When was the last time you saw that boy?""That girl's too good for you, son."Why can't people accept the fact that Betty and Jughead love each other?? Even Archie doesn't approve, until that one night where they figure out Betty is the best thing for Jughead.





	1. Chapter 1

“When was the last time you saw that boy? I won’t let you see him again, Elizabeth.”

Alice Cooper was furious, and Betty was genuinely afraid. She had never seen her mother this angry before. And it was all over a boy. Who just happened to be Jughead Jones, the town outcast.

*************   
“That girl is too good for you, boy.”

Jughead never knew his father had such a strong opinion about his life. He had never cared before, and why now? Betty was a good person, and she made him happy. Something F.P never was able to do.

*************

Jughead ran over to the Cooper house as soon as his father was blackout drunk. He had purposely left the ladder at Archie’s, and carried it to Betty’s window. As he climbed up, he heard yelling. Coming from her room.    
“Shit.” He whispered. He knew Alice had found out. This had never been their plan. They had wanted to tell their families when they knew they would be ready.

“... _ And if I  _ **_EVER_ ** _ see that boy with you like that again, I’ll send you off just like your sister, Elizabeth!” _

Jughead heard Alice leave, and scrambled up the ladder.

“Hey there, Juliet. Looks like you could use a Romeo.” He gave her a little half-smile as she opened the window.

“Yeah. Just, be quiet. I’m guessing you heard my mom.” Betty sniffled, and let him climb in. As soon as he got in, the two grabbed onto each other, with Betty silently sobbing into her boyfriend’s chest. He just held her, and let her cry. He didn’t know what else he could do.

“I’m just... I just don’t understand. Why can’t they just accept that we’re happy?”

“I don’t know, Betts. I really don’t.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Archie, you okay?” Veronica asked, noticing her boyfriend was looking agitated.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He brushed her hand off his shoulder, and she wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes.

“He snuck into her room. Again.” Archie’s eyes were dark, and Veronica could tell he wanted to be alone. Plus, she’d gotten sick of the fact he was obsessed with Betty. They’d been dating for 3 months, and it was getting on her nerves. 

“I’m going home. Call me when you stop obsessing over Betty.” She stormed out of his room, and Fred was right outside his son’s room.

“You okay Archie?” He leaned in the doorway, and stared at the back of his son’s head.

“I’m fine. I’m  _ fine _ . Why does everyone ask if I’m okay. I’m completely fine, Dad.”

Archie spun around and looked at his father, and Fred left quickly.

Archie was not happy, and he never expected Betty to do this. To be with Jughead. His  _ best friend _ , who knew he was in love with Betty. All he felt was betrayal.

************

Next door, the not-so-happy couple was lying on Betty’s bed. Jughead had his arms around Betty, and he never wanted to let her go. She’d fallen asleep a while ago, but he didn’t want to leave. Every little breath she took, every little movement she made, he was obsessed. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, and he was completely and utterly in love. He knew he’d have to leave, but he didn’t want to. 

“I love you so much, Elizabeth Cooper.” He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

As soon as he said that, he heard footsteps approaching the door. He knew it had to be her mother. He shot out of the bed, and clambered out the window. He broke out into a sprint the second his feet touched the ground. What he didn’t know was that Archie saw him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty woke up from a vivid dream, and she couldn’t decide if it was a nightmare or not.

_ She was seated around a table with her family, and Archie, Veronica, Jughead, and Jason Blossom were there as well. But in this dream, her mother wasn’t yelling at her, and her father wasn’t giving Jughead a death glare. All of a sudden, in front of her whole family, he grabbed her hand, and kissed her. She looked down at her hand, and saw a wedding ring. Her mother said nothing, and then the dream changed. She was in college, in an apartment with the bare minimum of furniture, and saw Jughead on the couch, with a beer bottle in his hand. _

_ “Why couldn’t you be successful like Veronica? I’m stuck with a failure.” _

She woke up in a cold sweat, and knew that it was only a dream. She had to call him, just to give herself some comfort.

“ _ Betts? What’s wrong? It’s 3 am?” _

“I just had a weird dream. It was 2 different dreams in one. In the first part, we were married, but then you were drunk and calling me a failure in a shitty college apartment.”

_ “Betty, I’m never going to do that to you. I love you, and you know you aren’t a failure. It’s late, go back to sleep love. I’ll see you at school.” _

“I love you.” She hung up, and fell back asleep.

**

When Betty woke up again, it was to her mother shaking her awake.

“Elizabeth, wake up or you’ll be late. Breakfast is on the table.”

She got dressed, and heard her phone chime.

_ Jughead: good morning beautiful _

_ Betty: Good morning love<3 _

She heard her mother’s car leave, and went downstairs to get breakfast. She grabbed toast and ran out the door. She walked to the corner of her street, and Jughead was waiting for her in his dad’s car. 

“Hello there gorgeous.”   
“How many of those do you have up your sleeve?”

“Quite a few.”

She laughed, and they started driving to school. Once they got there, like always, they went to the common area, seeing that Archie and Veronica weren’t there yet. They sat on the couch, and when the other 2 walked in, Archie immediately looked at Jughead.

“Hey Arch.”   
“Jug.”

“Whoa, did the temperature just drop or is that just you being cold.”

“Shut up. I’m just tired.”

Jughead and Betty just looked at each other, and then at Veronica. She looked like she was ready to shoot herself.

“Well well, if it isn’t my least favorite 4 people, all in one spot.” Cheryl walked over and sat on the edge of the couch where Jughead and Betty were.

“What do you want, Cheryl?” Jughead asked, rolling his eyes.

“I just wanted to invite you all to the party I’m throwing this weekend at ThornHill. Even you, Jughead.”

“Wow, thanks for the inclusion, Princess.”

“Be there. Saturday, 6 pm. And try to dress like you’re at a party, not coming from a funeral.”

As Cheryl walked away, Jughead started laughing slightly.

“She’s a piece of work.”


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT THE SHIT! I posted this YESTERDAY and it already has over 700 hits! If you want a shoutout or have any suggestions, comment and I'll do my best, this makes me so happy! :)  
~Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY LORD YOU GUYS THIS STORY IS LESS THAN 24 HOURS OLD AND IT ALREADY HAS OVER 1K HITS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!! If you guys have any ideas for a chapter, or if you want to request a Riverdale oneshot I'll be starting that book soon, so comment if you want to request anything! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXO

That day, after school, the four teenagers were in their usual booth at Pop’s, and there was visible tension between the two boys. Betty broke the awkward silence, trying to lighten the mood.

“Why do you think Cheryl invited us to her party this weekend? She has no reason to like any of us.”

“She’s gotta have some kind of ulterior motive. I don’t want to go, honestly.” Veronica replied, stealing some of Jughead’s fries. He shot her a dirty look, and then threw his straw wrapper at her.

“We should go, just stay close to each other. If she gets one of us alone, that could end badly.” Archie added.

“It could. Or she could just be trying to be nice for once.” Jughead suggested, obviously trying to prove Archie wrong. The redhead picked up on this, and was not happy.

“Are you saying I’m wrong? Why do you feel like you have to always be right?”

“I don’t  _ feel _ like I have to be right, I  _ am  _ right.”

At that moment, Pop Tate walked over and had to ask the couples to leave, as the diner was closing. They walked out, and while the girls said goodbye to each other, the 2 boys didn’t even look at each other. Once Betty got home, she called Veronica, to see if Archie’s girlfriend knew anything on the recent tension between the boys.

_ “Hey B, what’s up?” _ __   
_ “I’ve just been wondering if you knew why Archie has been so hostile towards Juggie lately. They were best friends, and I’m honestly worried.” _ _   
_ _ “Oh boy do I. Archie’s jealous. He wanted to ask you out, then Jug did. He’s mad.” _

_ “Wait WHAT?! Archie’s been my best friend since we were kids, why didn’t he just tell me?” _ _   
_ _ “He was honestly afraid. And now he’s jealous.” _

_“Okay then. Thanks, V.”_ _  
_ _“Bye love.”_ __  
Betty hung up, and considered calling her neighbor. She was afraid he wouldn’t answer, so she went with her next best idea. She took a rock from her collection, and threw it at his bedroom window. That got his attention, and he opened his window.

“Was that necessary, Elizabeth Cooper?”   
“First off  _ Archibald _ , never use my full name. And second off, it was. You would never answer my call.”

“Was there a reason you needed to talk to me?”   
“Why did you never tell me you liked me? Ronnie just told me.”   
“I knew you only thought of me as a friend, I didn’t want to ruin that.”   
“Still. You should have told me. And don’t take your frustration out on Jughead, okay? He didn’t do anything.”

“Fine. I’ll try not to glare holes in his head.”   
“That’s all I’m asking. Now go to sleep. It’s late.”   
The two closed their windows, and Betty texted her boyfriend.

_ B:I just talked to Archie, I think I got him to be nicer to you _

__ J:Ok, thanks sweetheart<3

Knowing that all was somewhat right, Betty was able to sleep fairly well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a piece of garbage but I'd really appreciate if you comment, they make me happy :)  
> ~Izzy


End file.
